


Yang in the Bandit tribe

by Flamingwulf2k



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Freezerburn - Freeform, Gangbang, Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k
Summary: What if Yang stayed with Raven and wanted to stay, but Raven wanted more than that and decided to keep Yang as more than a Daughter. (Don't need to read if your not into this)





	Yang in the Bandit tribe

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as an ask in my GrimmUrai tumblr, and now turned into a story. Warning. it gets dark in the beginning but will get a little better by the next chapter..... if you read that far.  
> The ask was Anonymous:She was worthless, the only thing she was could for was breeding. That’s what her mother said as she tossed her to her bandits. Now Yang’s only purpose is to pump out future bandits.

“Mmmmphh….” Yangeds muffled voice was not heard as she was sucking the bandits cock wile he let out moans as he moved her head. “Man her mouth is the best.”

“Don’t forget her breasts and her nice ass!” A female Bandit said as she ket pushing her strap on into Yangs Asshole.

SLAP!

She felt her ass redden as the bandit behind her kept hitting her hips against it. The bandit under her was enjoying himself as his cock kissed her womb with each thrust. Her robot arm was gone as her normal one was being used to jerk off another bandit.

“Still wish she hadn’t broke though. I enjoyed listening to her moans.” The bandit that was getting a blowjob from her said as she silently sucked his cock. She was just a breeding tool for Ravens bandits. Long broken after the first bandit came inside her mouth and pussy.

-before-

Yang was pinned down as her mother stepped on her back.

“Your nothing compared to me. You want to hear me say I love you?” Yang silently sobbed on the ground as her metal arm had been cut off by her mother and she was brutally beaten by her.

“You want me to want you? To need you to be with me?” Raven got off of yang and went to get something. Yang slowly got up and turned to see what her mother wanted and her eyes widened when she saw that her mother had a 8 inch red strap on. She laid on her chair.

“Come here and fuck yourself, and maybe, I’ll consider you my daughter.” Yang shook as she looked at her Mother and the large red phaulus. She shakingly took her clothes off and went to her mom. She then turned around and sat down, she felt the cock go into her pussy slowly until it reached end hymen.

“Faster!” Raven then pulled Yang down.

“AHHH!”

Yang cried out as Raven grabbed her neck and pushed the plastic dick into her more and pulled a bit back before thrusting in. She ignored Yangs cries for help and yells of pain as she kept fucking her daughter.

“Your nothing but a weakling who clings to people who don’t even need you. Your just like your father!” She then pushed in causing yang to moan. She stopped and looked at her daughter with fury.

“You’re enjoying this.” Yang shook her head but words couldn’t come out as Raven pulled her by her head.

“ah! M-Mom please Stop!” Yang cried out as Raven dragged her by her hair.

“Your no daughter of mine if you like being raped. If you do. Then here!” She threw Yang into the dirt a bunch of Bandits looked at her and their leader.

“She’s our breeding bitch now. Whoever give her a child will be my right hand man.” She smirked as she went back into the tent and ignored Yang’s cries for her.

-now-

That was 4 hours ago. Yang had long been broken as the bandit under her came inside. She instinctively drank the cum from the other bandit.

“Ahhh… hope your pregnant slut.” The bandit pulled out as her pussy dripped his semen.

“That was great. Same time tomorrow Guys?” The female bandit said as she walked with her two friends.

“Sure I’m game.”

The three got up as Yang lied on the floor. She then felt herself get picked up and another cock was sheathed into her filled pussy. This was her life now. To be bred by the bandits to make stronger ones, she did have Branwen DNA in her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what i posted on tumblr so the rest is on me. (but she wont really get Pregnant)


End file.
